


Safe Place

by glitterybluemagic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Light Angst, Other, a tiny bit of izzy and max, aftermath of 2x10, and clary, malec mention, okay so i still dk how tags work so bear with me, tiny bits of many people actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterybluemagic/pseuds/glitterybluemagic
Summary: When everything seems too much, Jace seeks the one place that brings him peace.





	

It had been 30 mins since his shift ended. It was a quiet night, he only had to take out 3 demons. He knew he should probably be heading back to the institute but he just needed to be alone. There was a place he likes to go, a bench, where he could just sit and breathe. It was easy for him to find a peace there, he could clear his mind and stare up at the night sky. He would stay there for hours, escaping from people and his own thoughts, before he felt ready to face the world again.

Right now he wishes he could stay there forever. There was so much going on, it was overwhelming. He was a fool to think that with Valentine captured, everything would go back to how it once was. Everything was messier than ever. Two of the mortal instruments are gone without a single trace to follow, he doesn’t know what to do with his feelings for Clary because that she seems so happy with Simon and, to top it all off, dozens of Downworlders are dead because of him. He was frustrated and he didn’t know what to do or how to help. Jace Lightwood, one of the greatest shadowhunters of his generation, completely out of his depth. He let out a deep sigh, closing his eyes while tilting his head up to the sky. He focused on the sounds around him. The occasional car driving by, the rustling of leaves, the stumbling footsteps of a drunk couple nearby and their giggling. He let them drive away his thoughts.

It was 2am when he heard the steady footfalls walking towards him. Grinning, he opened his eyes to look up at his parabatai. They sat quietly on the bench, taking in the calm surroundings, letting it wash over them. Alec was the only other person who knows about the bench. It was their safe place. When there was no other place left to look, they’d come here to find the other.

“Don’t you have a date with Magnus tonight?” he asked, breaking the silence.

“He was tired, spent the day trying to reverse whatever Valentine did to Dot. Besides, you need me,” Alec replied, looking over to him.

“I’ll be fine, just needed to breathe. And I’ll always need you.”

They fell into silence again. The thought of losing Alec still gave him nightmares. He could remember how pale and lifeless he looked and the emptiness he felt through their rune. It was something he knew neither of them would ever forget. They were always going to need each other, it didn’t matter even when they’ve found their soulmates, the two of them were bound together in a way too complex for some to understand.

“Izzy made a surprisingly decent meal tonight, I think there might be leftovers,” Alec said.

Chuckling, Jace stood up. As they headed back to the institute, they spoke softly about how Izzy seems to be recovering well and how Max’s training was going. They kept things light, prolonging the peace the bench had brought, knowing that if anything went awry again, it would always be there and that they could always depend on each other to bring them home.

**Author's Note:**

> okay i havent written in a while so i hope this isnt horrible. and dear god someone teach me how to tag.  
>  find me on tumblr @glitterybluemagic!


End file.
